


Big-Dick Derek Hale

by Sara_Kain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Size Kink, Virgin Derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Kain/pseuds/Sara_Kain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Да у тебя самый здоровый член, который я когда-либо видел. – Говорит Стайлз, восхищенным тоном.</p><p>- Прекрати пялиться на мой член. – Рычит Дерек.</p><p>Стайлз едва качает головой, его зрачки расширились и потемнели.</p><p>- Как ты вообще ходишь? – Спрашивает Скотт.</p><p>- О, мой бог… - Безысходно шепчет Дерек.</p><p>- Аминь. – Отвечает Стайлз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big-Dick Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

Прошу заметить, Дерек не выбирал себе этой дурацкой клички. Если бы ему довелось выбирать, он бы вернулся к Дерчику. Так его называла вся семья с тех пор, как Коре исполнилось три. А ведь он ненавидит кличку Дерчик. Восемнадцатилетний парень не должен отзываться на Дерчика.   
  
Он не знал, окей? Он вообще был на домашнем обучении до старшей школы. К тому же, лично он, не пялился никогда на других людей, когда писал. Если бы не долбаный лакросс, и не долбанный Стилински, и не долбанная плохая погода, он бы обошелся всю старшую школу без дурацких комментов.   
  
Дерек Джонсон теперь даже не смотрит ему в глаза. Это ужасно.  
  
\---  
  
\- Матерь божья, - проговаривает Стайлз. – Срань господняя.   
  
Дерек замирает с мылом в руке, хмурясь. Он щелкает пальцами перед лицом Стилински, но тот остается неподвижным.  
  
\- Эй, Скооооооооооот, - позвал Стайлз. – Погляди-ка сюда.   
  
\- Что там, бро? – cпрашивает Скотт.  
  
Стайлз указывает на пах Дерека, и Скотт, потянувшись через плечо друга, смотрит в указанном направлении. Он открывает рот только для того чтобы закрыть его вновь. Стайлз как-то отстранено облизывает губы, не поднимая глаз.  
  
\- Да у тебя самый здоровый член, который я когда-либо видел, - говорит Стайлз, восхищенным тоном.  
  
\- Прекрати пялиться на мой член, – рычит Дерек.  
  
Стайлз едва качает головой, его зрачки расширились и потемнели.  
  
\- Как ты вообще ходишь? – спрашивает Скотт.  
  
\- О, мой бог… - безысходно шепчет Дерек.  
  
\- Аминь! – отвечает Стайлз.  
  
\---  
  
На следующий день Гринберг нарушает все негласные правила туалета. Мало того что он смотрит на Дерека, он еще и нагибается, и присвистывает.  
  
\- Я думал, Стилински преувеличивает, – говорит парень, перед тем как пойти помыть руки.  
  
Единственное что спасает Гринберга от смерти, это не облегчившийся до конца мочевой пузырь Дерека.  
  
\---  
  
Они не знают, что их слушают. Дерек не уверен радоваться этому или нет. Ему, конечно, очень нравилось быть оборотнем, и он бы ни за что и ни на что не променял бы это, но он был бы рад не слышать чужие приватные разговоры.  
  
Особенно в классе.  
  
\- Я думала о том, чтобы позвать Дерека на выпускной, – говорит Лидии Пейдж.  
  
\- Которого? – интересуется Лидия.  
  
\- Ты знаешь…  
  
\- А-а, ты должна уточнить.  
  
- _Дерек Большой-Член_  
  
Дерек краснеет, как помидор посреди алгебры. Стайлз сидит впереди, с беспокойством на него поглядывая.  
  
\- Не обнадеживайся, Пейдж. А если он не может им нормально пользоваться?  
  
\- Не важно, есть же поза наездницы.  
  
Звук, который издает Дерек, звучит сродни собакам.   
  
\- Дерек, ты с нами? – Недовольно спрашивает Мистер Харрис.  
  
\- Простите, сэр, можете повторить вопрос? – Отзывается Дерек, голосом на тон выше.  
  
\---  
  
\- Да нет, не то чтобы у него маленький. Вообще кличка Джонсона не должна быть контрастной, - говорит Стайлз, заходя в столовую.  
  
Услышав его, Дерек отодвигает свой ланч, падая лицом на стол. Джексон вопросительно тычет его локтем, Дерек его игнорит.  
  
\- Хотя фамилия Джонсон так и напрашивается, да? – добавляет Стайлз.  
  
Дерек слышит, как Скотт согласно хмыкает.  
  
\- Но нам, наверное, стоит придумать что-то другое, – говорит Скотт. – Мне кажется, у Джонсона развивается комплекс.  
  
\- Дерек Большой-Член и… ну блин, мы не можем звать Джонсона Лакросс-Дерек, они же оба в команде. Да и Дерек Большой-Член получше играет. Бля. В чем Джонсон преуспевает?  
  
\- Может, просто будем звать его Джонсон?  
  
Дерек слышит, как кто-то к нему подходит, вежливо прочищая горло. Он отрывает лицо от столешницы, встречаясь взглядом с Пейдж. Она улыбается, от нее пахнет лилиями.  
  
\- Привет, Дерек. Можно тебя на минутку? – мило спрашивает она.   
  
Дерек вспоминает _поза наездницы_ и после этого его мозг отключается.  
  
\---  
  
Дерек на седьмом небе от счастья до конца дня. Он добирается до машины, и спокойно выезжает со школьной стоянки. Он приезжает домой на двадцать минут раньше. Он дрочит и убирает за собой до того, как кто-нибудь приезжает домой. И в акте доброты душевной начинает готовить ужин.  
  
\- От чего у тебя такое хорошее настроение? – спрашивает мама, приятно удивившись виду сына.  
  
\- Меня пригласили на выпускной, – отвечает Дерек довольно.  
  
_Я займусь сексом,_ – думает он про себя.  
  
_Я займусь сексом,_ – думает он, чистя зубы.  
  
_Я займусь сексом,_ – думает он, готовясь ко сну.   
  
_Если он не может им пользоваться?_ – вспоминает он, лежа в кровати, в два часа ночи.  
  
\---  
  
Дерек не был особо близок со Стайлзом. Но у того был дар знать обо всем и вся. Его последний доклад по экономике был об истории обрезания.  
  
У Дерека, конечно были друзья, но он не хотел стать мишенью их подколов. А вот если Стайлз разболтает его секрет, ему не особо поверят.  
  
Наверное.  
  
Дерек настиг его на парковке после тренировки. Стайлз всегда уходил последним, потому что всегда что-то забывал. Сегодня он забыл ключи от машины, которые Дерек специально положил в шкафчик Стилински.  
  
\- Пейдж позвала меня на выпускной. Она хочет заняться сексом, – говорит Дерек, прислоняясь к дверце джипа Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз широко улыбается, высовывая руку, что бы дать пять товарищу по команде. Дерек ему не подыгрывает.   
  
\- Мой член кажется больше среднего размера. Что если я сделаю ей больно? – спрашивает Хейл. – Я не хочу, чтобы ей было больно.  
  
Выражение лица Стилински изменилось на мягкое.  
  
\- Оууууу! – восхищено проговаривает Стилински.  
  
\- Стайлз!  
  
\- Ты такой хороший парень.  
  
\- Стайлз, я тебе заплачу, если ты заткнешься на пять секунд и поможешь мне. У тебя же полюбому есть материал о… размерах… где-нибудь. Пожалуйста.  
  
Стайлз закусывает губу и одаривает Дерека хитрым взглядом.  
  
\- У меня нет материала, – говорит он, пожимая плечами. – Но ты же знаешь, что говорят о практике.  
  
\- Я не… - начинает Дерек.  
  
Стайлз откровенно пялится на его пах, следуя пальчиком по нижней губе.  
  
\- «Мастерство приходит только с практикой». Я могу тебе помочь, – говорит Стайлз, доставая свой телефон и протягивая его Дереку. Дерек забивает ему свой номер, ничего не говоря. – Приходи ко мне в субботу. Отца дома не будет, – добавляет он, а затем садится в машину и укатывает, не попрощавшись.   
  
Может ли быть…? Да нет. Он точно не это имел в виду.   
  
\---  
  
\- Пальцами… ага, согни их… Вот так… и… И поиграй с ее клитором.  
  
Дерек не был уверен как они перешли от приветствия у дверей дома Стилински, к тому, что сейчас два его пальца были внутри у Стайлза. Он надеялся, что между парнями и девушками в плане стимуляции пальцами большой разницы не было.  
  
Он провел языком по головке члена Стайлза.  
  
\- Вот так! Вот так! Пососи немного…  
  
Вот так Дерек «Большой-Член» Хейл сделал первый в своей жизни минет.  
  
\---  
  
Стайлз заставил его засунуть в него три пальца с большим количеством смазки, прежде чем потянуть его на себя. Он чувствует себя немного по-другому теперь, смотря на Стайлза сверху вниз, глядя на его дырочку. Она была маленькой, подрагивала от холода. Он был удивлен тому, что его пальцы и правда были в ней. Его член кажется слишком большим на ее фоне. Он останавливается, не вставляя. Стайлз оборачивается через плечо:  
  
\- Ну же, вставляй, – просит он, выпячивая зад, подставляясь, трясь им о член Дерека.  
  
\- Он не поместится, – беспокоясь, шепчет Хейл.  
  
Он слегка давит на вход и, чувствуя, как мышцы поддаются, все равно неуверенно отстраняется. Дерек не хочет делать Стайлзу больно. Поднимая взгляд, он видит, что Стилински ему улыбается.   
  
\- Он поместится. Я однажды запихнул туда свой кулак… Могу показать…  
  
Стайлз опускается на плечи и, плюнув на одну руку, заводит ее назад. Уже секунды спустя он спокойно вводит в себя четыре пальца. Он стонет, улыбается и облизывает губы.  
  
\- Так классно. Обожаю, когда меня трахают в зад, – говорит Стайлз, двигая пальцами внутри. – Хочу тебя, Дерек. Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. Хочу почувствовать...  
  
Дерек полустонет-полурычит, прикасаясь к руке Стайлза, аккуратно вытаскивая его пальцы.  
  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, – бубнит он, пододвигаясь ближе, и наконец, вставляет головку в маленькое отверстие.  
  
Он скользит внутрь, за рефлекторно сжимающийся сфинктер, головкой. Преодолев сопротивление, остальная часть члена входит легче, медленно, пока его яйца не прикасаются к горячей коже Стилински. Внутри Стайлза скользко и горячо. Совсем не похоже на его правую руку. Он еще толком сексом не занялся, но уже знает, что захочет еще. Захочет вновь испытать этот жар и тесноту на своем члене. Захочет быть внутри кого-то. Когда он отрывает взгляд от входа, видит, как Стайлз сжимает простыни в руках, как его плечи легонько дрожат.  
  
\- О, блять, – стонет в голос Стайлз. – Да, такой огромный член.  
  
Дерек смотрит, вниз скользя пальцами по месту, в котором они соединены. Стайлз радостно сопит, двигая бедрами по маленькому кругу. Его дырочка растянута на толстом члене Дерека. Она выглядит немного припухшей, но Стайлза это, кажется, не беспокоит.  
  
Дерек тянет член назад и вновь толкается вперед.  
  
\- Хорошо. Очень хорошо, медленно и аккуратно. Начинай двигаться медленно и аккуратно…  
  
Стайлз встречает его толчки на полпути. Дерек не может удержаться и смотрит вниз, следя за тем, как дырочка Стайлза сжимается, стоит ему начать выходить. Он тянет назад, оставляя внутри только головку, думая, не против ли Стайлз того, что он немного поиграет с его задницей. Он вытаскивает член, а затем толкается внутрь, скуля от давления мышц на чувствительную головку.   
  
Стайлз опускается на плечи и смотрит на Дерека из-под опущенных ресниц:  
  
\- Подожди-ка, я тебе кое-что покажу.   
  
Дерек останавливается, только головка его члена внутри тела Стайлза. Стайлз хитро улыбается.  
  
А затем начинает сжимать свою дырочку.  
  
\- Блять… - шепчет Дерек, вцепившись в бедра парня.  
  
Колечко мышц сжималось и расслаблялось, массируя головку члена. Выглядело так, будто маленький рот играл с его членом.  
  
\- Нравится? – спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
Дерек опирается рукой о его поясницу, толкаясь вперед на всю длину.  
  
\- Мне кажется я…  
  
\- Давай. Быстрее, я не против. Я готов, – отвечает Стилински.  
  
И Дерек трахает его, находя ритм, позволяя бедрам биться о задницу Стайлза, слыша, как яйца тихонько шлепаются о скользкую от смазки кожу. Стайлз раздвигает ноги шире, прогибается в спине, стонет в голос, пока Дерек наслаждается их сексом. Он слышит, как Стайлз скулит, говоря грязные вещи между стонами:  
  
\- Такой огромный…Ах… _Такой огромный член._  
  
\- Сейчас кончу, – скулит Дерек, закрывая глаза, чувствуя, что разрядка уже близка.   
  
\- Кончи. Пожалуйста, кончи внутрь, – громко стонет Стайлз, замолкая лишь, когда прикусывает подушку.   
  
\- Ох черт… - стонет Дерек. Оргазм наступает так неожиданно, что становится почти больно.   
  
Он толкается бедрами, пытаясь протолкнуть свою сперму так глубоко внутрь Стайлза, как только сможет. Стайлз толкается ему на встречу, пытаясь натянуться на Дерека, пока тот еще твердый. Дерек видит, как Стайлз заводит руку между ног, дроча себе, в поисках собственной разрядки. Его глаза закрыты, а рот раскрыт. Он резко вздыхает и сжимается, Дерек чует его сперму. Стайлз расслабляется, его руки застряли под ним. Дерек аккуратно вытаскивает член. Он не может не посмотреть, как дырочка Стайлза мигает, как из нее скользит его сперма.  
  
Дереку хочется нырнуть вниз и вылизать ее, вылизать всю сперму, так чтобы ему пришлось вновь ее туда поместить.  
  
Он, кажется, узнал о себе что-то новое.  
  
\- Ох, блять, Дерек… Не думаю, что тебе стоит переживать, – стонет Стайлз.  
  
\---  
  
Выпускной проходит великолепно. Пейдж одета в платье без бретелек. Она мила и красива, и ее волосы аккуратно подобраны. Она выглядит, как модель. Дерек краснеет, когда ее мама делает фотографии.  
  
Он сидит рядом с ней, смеется над всеми ее шутками. Он танцует только с ней весь вечер, и лишь один раз скользит взглядом по Стайлзу. Тот смеется где-то в углу танцпола, в красном костюме.   
  
\---  
  
\- О боже, он просто огромный, – говорит Пейдж, расстегнув его ширинку.  
  
\- Стайлзу нравится… - произносит он, чувствуя небольшое раздражение и обиду.  
  
Пейдж дает ему пощечину.  
  
\---  
  
Вся школа в курсе на следующий день. Все друзья Пейдж одаривают его недовольными, злыми взглядами. Остальные думают, что это было смешно.  
  
Стайлз подсаживается к нему в библиотеке, где он пережидает ленч. Он приобнимает Дерека за плечи, злобно улыбаясь.  
  
\- Ты миленький, как пуговка, – говорит он.  
  
Дерек краснеет, а потом зовет его на свидание.  
  
После Стайлз делает ему минет на заднем сидении Камаро.


End file.
